Justin Wren vs. Juan Torres
The first round began and they touch gloves. Both men in a feeling-out process. They clinch. Wren lands a left inside. 4:00. They trade a knee each to the body. Wren knees the thigh several times. Wren knees the thigh. "Gotta work, get off the cage!" Wren working those knees to the thigh. 3:00. "Circle right!" Ref wants work. "Push his head away and circle right!" Ref needs to break this and he does. Torres already winded. Torres lands a clipping left, they clinch. Torres knees the body. 2:00 as Wren replies. Wren lands a short right elbow. Lands a couple hard right uppercuts. Wren knees the body. Wren knees the thigh. They break. 1:00. "Move forward!" Torres visibly tired, especially in the arms. "Do not wait on him, move forward, be first!" They clash heads. Wren knees the body. 3. They exchange, Torres lands a nice left. 15. Wren lands an inside kick to the cup, moment needed. "My nut came out a bit there, that shit hurt. You're a legend man, I feel great fighting for you. I feel great." Lol. R1 ends, 10-9 Wren, Torres whoops and tells Wren good job and high-fives him. "Whoo! Big John McCarthy, can I take a picture with you after?" Lol. R2 began and they touch gloves. "That jab's there!" Torres lands a hard left. Clinch. "Circle now!" Torres whoops, lands a few rights to the body. "Circle!" Wren tries a spin out of the clinch, Torres whoops and says that was nice. 4:00. Wren jabs the body. Clinch. "Push his head away and circle!" Torres yells that he was kneed in the groin, Big John disagrees. 3:00. Wren knees the body. And again. Wren breaks with a right. Wren lands a right and another, neither lands flush. Clinch. They break. Torres visibly tired. Torres stuffs a single to the clinch, 2:00. They break. Both men just standing in front of each other lol, this is like Mir vs. Arlovski. Torres' hands low. Wren lands an inside kick. And a leg kick. And another. 1:00. Torres talking. "Something about 625 and a half weeks," at least that's what it sounded like. Wren jabs the body and eats a hard counter left, they clinch. Torres said something. 30. They break. 15. Clinch. Wren lands a couple right uppercuts, R2 ends, 10-9 Wren. Torres yells something about wanting a shirt, that's what it sounded like. R3 began. Torres yelled at Wren asking who won that round and Big John jokes with him. Wren lands a right and another, they clinch. "Both of you close your hands, I don't wanna hear it, you're both doing it." Torres knees the body. They break. Little cut under Wren's right eye, 4:00. Torres yelled to his coaches that Wren wasn't tired when they said he was. They clinch. Torres knees the body. They break. Torres leans against the cage casually, slips a right, clinch. Wren just got poked in the eye. Wren with right hammerfists to the thigh and a right to the head breaking, missed a Superman punch. Torres talking. Under 3:00. Clinch. Torres said something about 'shit you said' and 'fuck, man.' Wren works a single. Torres stuffs it. Torres rights to body. 2:00. Wren responds rights to body. They break. Wren lands a left and eats a counter jab, clinch. Wren breaks with a right. Right to body, clinch. They break. 1:00. Wren lands a right, sloppy exchange. Juan puts his hands over his head, visibly tired. Wren looks at the clock, clinch. Torres talks shit. 35. "You have to do something bro!" Torres lands a left, eats a right. 15. Boos. "You gotta go!" Wren lands a right and a left, front kicks the body, lands a right, Torres stuffs a double, R3 ends, whoops and shoves Wren and they hug. He whooped and called out to Big John. "You gotta take it more seriously man," Big John replied condescendingly. Torres' corner was chastising him as well. Wren carrying the 'We are all one' thing. Torres helps him hold it up. Torres seems like a nice guy, sucks for him. I scored it 30-27 Wren.. Yep UD. They hug. Hugs Torres' corner.